Crímenes de guerra alemanes
thumb|300px|El [[gueto de Varsovia – Foto del informe de Jürgen Stroop a Heinrich Himmler a partir de mayo de 1943. El título original en alemán dice: "Por la fuerza se retiraron de refugios subterráneos". La única persona identificada con certeza en la fotografía es Josef Blösche el soldado de la SS con el arma. ]] Los crímenes de guerra alemanes se refieren a los innumerables crímenes de guerra ordenados, organizados o tolerados por distintos gobiernos de Alemania, tanto en la Primera Guerra Mundial y Segunda Guerra Mundial, la mayoría de los cuales suelen opacar mediaticamente los crímenes de guerra aliados que en su mayoría fueron similares en gravedad y victimas. Entre los crímenes de guerra Alemanes, el más notable de ellos es el Holocausto en la que millones de personas fueron asesinadas o murieron a causa de abuso y negligencia, el 60 % de ellos (aproximadamente 6 millones) de judíos. Sin embargo, millones de personas también murieron como resultado de otras acciones alemanas en los dos conflictos. El verdadero número de víctimas nunca se sabrá, ya que gran parte de la evidencia fue destruida por los perpetradores, por la quema de los cuerpos, el asesinato de los testigos y la destrucción de la documentación en un intento de ocultar los crímenes. Antes de la Primera Guerra Mundial El genocidio herero y namaqua es considerado el primer genocidio del siglo XX.Olusoga, David and Erichsen, Casper W (2010). The Kaiser's Holocaust. Germany's Forgotten Genocide and the Colonial Roots of Nazism. Faber and Faber. ISBN 978-0-571-23141-6 Mahmood Mamdani, When Victims Become Killers: Colonialism, Nativism, and the Genocide in Rwanda, Princeton University Press, Princeton, 2001, p. 12. Tuvo lugar entre 1904 y 1907 en África del Sudoeste Alemana (hoy Namibia), durante la llamada carrera por África. El 12 de enero de 1904, los herero, dirigidos por Samuel Maharero, se rebelaron contra el dominio colonial alemán. En agosto, el general alemán Lothar von Trotha derrotó a los herero en la batalla de Waterberg y los llevaron al desierto de Omaheke, donde la mayoría de ellos murieron de sed. En octubre, los nama también se rebelaron contra los alemanes sólo para sufrir un destino similar. En total, murieron de 24 000 a 100 000 hereros y 10 000 namas.Sarkin-Hughes, Jeremy. Colonial Genocide and Reparations Claims in the 21st Century: The Socio-Legal Context of Claims under International Law by the Herero against Germany for Genocide in Namibia, 1904-1908 (PSI Reports).Moses, A. Dirk. «Empire, Colony, Genocide: Conquest, Occupation and Subaltern Resistance in World History (War and Genocide)», pág. 296. en Schaller, Dominik J. From Conquest to Genocide: Colonial Rule in German Southwest Africa and German East Africa. 296, (29).Friedrichsmeyer, Sara L.; Sara Lennox, and Susanne M. Zantop The Imperialist Imagination: German Colonialism and Its Legacy (Social History, Popular Culture, and Politics in Germany, pág. 87. University of Michigan Press, 1999.Walter Nuhn: Sturm über Südwest. Der Hereroaufstand von 1904. Bernhard & Graefe-Verlag, Koblenz 1989. ISBN 3-7637-5852-6.Baronian, Marie-Aude; Stephan Besser y Yolande Jansen, Diaspora and memory: figures of displacement in contemporary literature, arts and politics, pg. 33. Rodopi, 2007. El genocidio se caracteriza por la muerte generalizada por el hambre y la sed, porque los herero que huyeron de la violencia se les impidió regresar del desierto del Namib. Algunas fuentes también afirman que el ejército colonial alemán envenenó sistemáticamente los pozos.Samuel Totten, William S. Parsons, Israel W. Charny, "Century of genocide: critical essays and eyewitness accounts" pg. 51, Routledge, 2004,Kroll, Dan. Securing our water supply: protecting a vulnerable resource, PennWell Corp/University of Michigan Press, pág. 22. Primera Guerra Mundial Las armas químicas en la guerra El gas venenoso fue introducido por la Alemania imperial, y utilizado posteriormente por todos los beligerantes en la guerra contra soldados enemigos, en violación de lo acodrado en las Conferencias de la Haya de 1899 y 1907, que prohibían explícitamente el uso de "armas de envenenamiento o envenenadas" en guerra. Bélgica En agosto de 1914, como parte de la Plan Schlieffen, el ejército alemán invadió y ocupó la nación neutral de Bélgica sin advertencia explícita, violando así el Tratado de Londres de 1839 que el alemán canciller descartó como "pedazo de papel" y la Convención de La Haya de 1907.Robinson, James J., ABA Journal 46(9), pág. 978. Durante los dos primeros meses de la guerra, los invasores alemanas aterrorizaron a los belgas, matando a miles de civiles y saqueando y arrasando a decenas de ciudades, incluyendo a Leuven, que albergaba la universidad más importante del país, principalmente por temor a una resistencia belga o los francs-tireurs (francotiradores). Estos actos llevados a cabo por el ejército alemán violaban lo acordado por la Convención de 1907 y que prohibía el castigo colectivo de civiles y el saqueo o destrucción de propiedad particular en territorio ocupado. El bombardeo de ciudades costeras inglesas El ataque de la Marina Imperial alemana contra las ciudades portuarias inglesas de Scarborough, Hartlepool y Whitby tuvo lugar el 16 de diciembre de 1914. El ataque resultó en 137 muertos y 592 heridos. Fue en violación de la sección novena de la Convención de La Haya de 1907 que prohibía bombardeos navales de ciudades indefensas sin previo aviso. porque solamente Hartlepool se encontraba defendida por artillería costera. Alemania era un firmante de la Convención. Otro ataque tuvo lugar el 26 de abril de 1916 sobre Yarmouth y Lowestoft, pero en estos casos se trataban de bases navales importantes defendidas por artillería costera. La guerra submarina sin restricciones Debido al bloqueo sobre las costas alemanas, las autoridades alemanas emprendieron en 1915 una guerra submarina sin restricciones en el mar del Norte. Así, se hizo caso omiso de las prize rules, que habían sido reglamentadas por la Convención de La Haya de 1907 y requerían a aquellos que atacaban al transporte naval a advertirles para darles tiempo de abandonar sus buques, y la armada alemana hundía a buques mercantes sin importar su nacionalidad, cargamaneto o destino. Tras el hundimiento del [[RMS Lusitania|RMS Lusitania]], el 7 de mayo de 1915, y la consiguiente reacción pública en varios países neutrales, incluyendo en los Estados Unidos, los alemanes desistieron. Sin embargo, el 1 de febrero de 1917 reaunudaron la estrategia y declararon que hundirían, sin previo aviso, a todo buque mercante, sin importar su nacionalidad. Tal fue la reacción de la opinión pública en los Estados Unidos, que el gobierno rompío relaciones diplomáticas con Alemania dos días después. Este hecho, junto con la llamada telegrama Zimmermann, llevó a los Estados Unidos a declarar la guerra a Alemania a los dos meses. Los intentos de destruir la evidencia de los crímenes alemanes Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y tras ocupar Francia, los nazis incautaban la documentación de los Aliados sobre los crímenens de guerra alemanes perpetrados durante la Primera Guerra Mundial y también destruyeron monumentos que los conmemoraban. Jackson, Julian. France: the dark years, 1940-1944, pág. 273. Oxford University Press, 2003. Segunda Guerra Mundial thumb|El Holocausto: guetos, campos de concentración y de exterminio durante de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. thumb|Un hombre con el cadáver de un niño muerto por inanición en el gueto de Varsovia, 1941. thumb|Rehénes polacos antes de su ejecución en masa, 1940. thumb| Destrucción del monumento a [[Adam Mickiewicz en Cracovia, Polonia por las tropas alemanas el 17 de agosto de 1940.]] thumb|Ejecuciones de judíos en [[Kiev por las Einsatzgruppen (unidades móviles de exterminio), cerca de Ivangorod, Ucrania, 1942. La foto fue interceptada por Jerzy Tomaszewski, un miembro de la resistencia polaca, en el correo enviado desde el frente Oriental a Alemania. En el anverso de la foto figura el texto, en alemán; «Ucrania 1942, operación Acción judía, Ivangorod.»]] thumb|Agricultores polacos asesinados por tropas alemanas, en la [[Invasión alemana de Polonia de 1939|Polonia ocupada por Alemania, 1943.]] thumb|lright|200px|Profesores polacos de [[Bydgoszcz vigilados por miembros de la Volksdeutscher Selbstschutz antes de ser ejecutados.]] * El Holocausto, la Aktion T4 la matanza de las personas discapacitadas y el Porraimos al pueblo gitano. No todos los crímenes perpetrados durante el Holocausto u otras atrocidades similares son considerados crímenes de guerra. Telford Taylor (el fiscal estadounidense en el caso contra el Estado mayor alemán durante los juicios de Núremberg y fiscal jefe en los 12 jucios celebrados ante los tribunales militares estadounidenses) explicó en 1982: * Masacre de Le Paradis, mayo de 1940: soldados británicos del Regimiento Real de Norfolk fueron capturados y asesinados por la División SS Totenkopf. Fritz Knöchlein fue juzgado y ahorcado por el crimen en 1949. * Masacre de Wormhoudt, mayo de 1940: soldados británicos y franceses fueron capturados y asesinados por la SS. * Masacre de Lídice: masacre perpetrada tras el asesinato de Reinhard Heydrich en 1942. Los habitantes del pueblo fueron asesinados y el pueblo arrasado. * Masacre de la Abadía de Ardenne, junio de 1944: soldados candienses fueron capturados por la SS y asesinados por miembros de la 12.ª SS División Panzer Hitlerjugend. El general de la SS Kurt Meyer fue condenado a muerte en 1946, aunque la sentencia fue conmutado y fue liberado en 1954. * Masacre de Malmedy, diciembre de 1944: prisioneros de guerra estadounidenses fueron capturados por Joachim Peiper y asesinados en las afueras de Malmedy, Bélgica. * Masacre de Gardelegen, abril de 1945: 1016 prisioneros del campo de concentración de Mittelbau-Dora fueron quemados vivos en un granero o murieron por disparos al intentar escapar. * Matanza de Oradour-sur-Glane: 642 personas (190 hombres, 245 mujeres y 207 niños) asesinadas por la División SS Das Reich del Waffen-SS. * Masacre de Kalavryta, 13 de diciembre de 1943: casi 700 varones mayores de 12 años fueron ejecutados en represalia por los asesinatos de tropas alemanas por parte de la resistencia griega durante la ocupación de Grecia por las Fuerzas del Eje. * Guerra submarina sin restricciones contra buques mercantiles. * La destrucción intencionada de importantes iglesias medievales en Novgorod, de monasterios de la región de Moscow (p. ej., el monasterio de Nueva Jerusalén (1941) y de los palacios imperiales alrededor de San Petersburgo. * Campaña de exterminio de la población eslava en los territorios ocupados. Miles de pueblos fueron arrasados y sus habitantes asesinados. Una cuarta parte de la población de Belarus no sobrevivió la ocupación nazi. ** Masacre de Khatyn (Belarus), 22 de marzo de 1943: los 156 habitantes del pueblo fueron asesinados por la batallón nazi 118ª Schutzmannschaft. * Orden de los comandos, una orden secreta de Hitler, de octubre de 1942, ordenando la ejecución inmediata y sin juicio de todo combatiente, correctamente uniformado de las fuerzas aliadas, capturado en operaciones commando, incluso aquellos desarmados o que pretendían rendirse. Aquellos que no iban uniformados serían entregados de inmediato al Sicherheitsdienst (SD), el servico de seguridad. * Orden de los comisarios, una orden de Hitler, de 1941, previa a la invasión de la Unión Soviética, de ejecutar, por procedimiento sumarísimo, a cualquier comisario político ruso capturado * Nacht und Nebel, decreto de 1941 para el arresto de sospechosos. Criminales de guerra * Adolf Eichmann * Heinrich Gross * Rudolf Hoess * Karl Linnas * Josef Mengele * Carl Hans Heinze Sennhenn * Otmar Freiherr von Verschuer * Alfred Trzebinski Masacres y crímenes de guerra en la Segunda Guerra Mundial por localización Alemania thumb|250px|[[Castillo de Hartheim|Centro de eutanasia de Hartheim, donde más de 18 000 personas fueron asesinadas en la Aktion T4.]] * Aktion T4 * Asesinatos de niños en la Hadamar Clinic (NS-Tötungsanstalt Hadamar), la mayoría por Irmgard Huber * Asesinatos de niños por Carl Hans Heinze Sennhenn * Otmar Freiherr von Verschuer#Involvement in Nazi human experimentation 1945 * 8 de abril: Masacre de Celle * 13 de abril: Masacre de Gardelegen * 20 de abril: Asesinatos de 20 niños por Alfred Trzebinski Austria * Asesinatos de niños por Heinrich Gross Bielorrusia * El Holocausto en Bielorrusia * Ocupación de Bielorrusia por la Alemania nazi * Operación Bamberg * Operación Cottbus 1941 * 28 de septiembre-17 de octubre: Pleszczenice-Bischolin-Szack (Šacak)-Bobr-Uzda (Rutenia Blanca) masacre de 1126 niños 1942 * 26 de marzo-6 de abril: Operación Bamberg (Hłusk, Babruisk; 4396 personas, incluyendo niños) * 9-12 de mayo: Kliczów-Babruisk (masacre de 520 personas, incluyendo niños) * Principios de junio: Słowodka-Babruisk (masacre de 1000 personas, incluyendo niños) * 15 de junio: Borki (powiat białostocki) (masacre de 1741 personas, incluyendo niños) * 21 de junio: Zbyszin (masacre de 1076 personas, incluyendo niños) * 25 de junio: Timkowiczi (masacre de 900 personas, incluyendo niños) * 26 de junio: Studenka (masacre de 836 personas, incluyendo niños) * 18 de julio: Jelsk (masacre de 1000 personas, incluyendo niños) * 15 de julio-7 de agosto: Operación Adler (Babruisk, Maguilov, Berezyna; 1381 personas, incluyendo niños) * 14-20 de agosto: Operación Greif (Orsza, Vitebsk; 796 personas, incluyendo niños) * 22 de agosto-21 de septiembre, Operación Sumpffieber (Rutenia Blanca; 10 063 personas, incluyendo niños) * Agosto: Bereźne masacre * 22-26 de septiembre, Małoryta (masacre de 4038 personas, incluyendo niños) * 23 de septiembre-3 de octubre: Operación Blitz (Połock, Vitebsk; 567 personas, incluyendo niños) * 11-23 de octubre: Operación Karlsbad (Orsza, Vitebsk; 1051 personas, incluyendo niños) * 23-29 de noviembre: Operación Nürnberg (Dubrowka; 2974 personas, incluyendo niños) * 10-21 de diciembre: Operación Hamburg (Río Niemen-Río Szczara; 6172 personas, incluyendo niños) * 22-29 de diciembre: Operación Altona (Słonim; 1032 personas, incluyendo niños) 1943 * 6-14 de enero: Operación Franz (Grodsjanka; 2025 personas, incluyendo niños) * 10-11 de enero: Operación Peter (Kliczów, Kolbcza; 1400 personas, incluyendo niños) * 18-23 de enero: Słuck-Mińsk-Czerwień (masacre de 825 personas, incluyendo niños) * 28 de enero-15 de febrero: Operación Schneehase; Połock, Rossony, Krasnopole; 2283 personas, incluyendo niños) * Hasta el 28 de enero: Operación Erntefest I (Czerwień, Osipowicze; 1228 personas, incluyendo niños) * Enero: Operación Eisbär (entre Briańsk y Dmitriev-Lgowski) * Hasta el 1 de febrero: Operación Waldwinter (Sirotino-Trudy; 1627 personas, incluyendo niños) * 8-26 de febrero: Operación Hornung (Lenin, Hancewicze; 12 897 personas, incluyendo niños) * Hasta el 9 de febrero: Operación Erntefest II (Słuck, Kopyl; 2325 personas, incluyendo niños) * 15 de febrero-finales de marzo: Operación Winterzauber (Oświeja, frontera con Letonia; 3904 personas, incluyendo niños) * 22 de febrero-8 de marzo: Operación Kügelblitz (Połock, Oświeja, Dryssa, Rossony; 3780 personas, incluyendo niños) * Hasta el 19 de marzo: Operación Nixe (Ptycz, Mikaszewicze, Pinsk; 400 personas, incluyendo niños) * Hasta marzo, Operación Föhn (Pinsk; 543 personas, incluyendo niños) * 21 de marzo–2 de abril: Operación Donnerkeil (Połock, Vitebsk; 542 personas, incluyendo niños) * 1-9 de mayo: Operación Draufgänger II (Rudnja y bosque de Manyly; 680 personas, incluyendo niños) * 17-21 de mayo: Operación Maigewitter (Vitebsk, Suraż, Gorodok; 2441 personas, incluyendo niños) * 20 de mayo-23 de junio: Operación Cottbus (Lepel, Begomel, Uszacz; 11 796 personas, incluyendo niños) * 27 de mayo-10 de junio: Operación Weichsel (triángulo de los ríos Dniepr-Prypeć, al suroeste de Gómel; 4018 personas, incluyendo niños) * 13-16 de junio: Operación Ziethen (Rzeczyca; 160 personas, incluyendo niños) * 25 de junio-27 de julio: Operación Seydlitz (Owrucz-Mozyrz; 5106 personas, incluyendo niños) * 30 de julio: Mozyrz (masacre de 501 personas, incluyendo niños) * Hasta el 14 de julio: Operación Günther (Woloszyn, Lagoisk; 3993 personas, incluyendo niños) * 13 de julio-11 de agosto: Operación Hermann (Iwie, Nowogródek, Woloszyn, Stołpce; 4280 personas, incluyendo niños) * 24 de septiembre-10 de octubre: Operación Fritz (Głębokie; 509 personas, incluyendo niños) * 9-22 de octubre: Stary Bychów (masacre de 1769 personas, incluyendo niños) * 1-18 de noviembre: Operación Heinrich (Rossony, Połock, Idrica; 5452 personas, incluyendo niños) * Diciembre: Spasskoje (masacre de 628 personas, incluyendo niños) * Diciembre: Biały (masacre de 1453 personas, incluyendo niños) * 20 de diciembre-1 de enero de 1944, Operación Otto (Oświeja; 1920 personas, incluyendo niños) 1944 * 14 de enero: Oła (masacre de 1758 personas, incluyendo niños) * 22 de enero: Baiki (masacre de 987 personas, incluyendo niños) * 3-15 de febrero: Operación Wolfsjagd (Hłusk, Babruisk; 467 personas, incluyendo niños) * 5-6 de febrero: Barycz (cerca de Buczacz) (masacre de 126 personas, incluyendo niños) * Hasta el 19 de febrero: Operación Sumpfhahn (Hłusk, Babruisk; 538 personas, incluyendo niños) * Principios de marzo: Berezyna-Bielnicz (masacre de 686 personas, incluyendo niños) * 7-17 de abril: Operación Auerhahn (Babruisk; ca. 1000 personas, incluyendo niños) * 17 de abril-12 de mayo: Operación Frühlingsfest (Połock, Uszacz; 7011 personas, incluyendo niños) * 25 de mayo-17 de junio: Operación Kormoran; Wilejka, Borysów, Minsk; 7697 personas, incluyendo niños) * 2-13 de junio: Operación Pfingsrose (Talka; 499 personas, incluyendo niños) * Junio: Operación Pfingstausnlug (Sienno; 653 personas, incluyendo niños) * Junio: Operación Windwirbel (Chidra; 560 personas, incluyendo niños) Estonia * El Holocausto en Estonia * Asesinatos de niños por Karl Linnas 1941 * 2 de noviembre: Mass murder of children in Pärnu synagogue (34 niños) 1942 * 27 de marzo: Murder of Pliner children (Holocaust in Estonia; 3 niños) Francia thumb|Restos de edificios y automóviles quemados en el pueblo original de [[Oradour-sur-Glane, por la División SS Das Reich.]] * Masacre de Le Paradis * Masacre de Wormhoudt * Asesinatos de niños en el Campo de internamiento de Drancy * Masacre de Maillé * Maillé (Indre y Loira) * Matanza de Oradour-sur-Glane * Masacre de Tulle 1944 * 10 de junio: Masacre de Oradour-sur-Glane (205 niños) * Masacre de la abadía de Ardenne de soldados británicos y canadienses por el Waffen-SS * Abril: Matanza de Ascq Grecia * Masacre de Distomo * Masacre de Drakeia * Holocausto en Kedros * Holocausto en Viannos * Kommeno * Masacre de Kalavryta * Masacre de Kondomari * Masacre de la División Acqui * Masacre de Mesovouno * Ejecuciones de Paramythia * Destrucción de Kandanos * Masacre de Chortiatis 1943 * 14-16 de septiembre: Holocausto en Viannos (ca. 500 personas, incluyendo niños) 1944 * 10 de junio: Masacre de Distomo (218 personas, incluyendo niños) Italia thumb|Un cadáver yace en la "vía Rasella" durante la detención de civiles por soldados colaboracionistas italianos y tropas alemanas después del atentado con bomba partisano del 13 de marzo de 1944. * List of massacres in Italy * Masacre de las Fosas Ardeatinas * Masacre de Boves * Masacre de Marzabotto * Masacre de Sant'Anna di Stazzema 1944 * 29 de junio: Civitella-Cornia-San Pancrazio (Toscana; (masacre de 203 personas, incluyendo niños) * 12 de agosto: Masacre de Sant'Anna di Stazzema (560 personas, incluyendo niños) * 29 de septiembre-5 de octubre: Masacre de Marzabotto (250 niños) Letonia * Holocausto en Letonia 1941 * 30 de noviembre y 8 de diciembre: Masacre de Rumbula (25 000 personas, incluyendo niños) Lituania * Holocausto en Lituania 1941 * 13 de julio-21 de agosto: Daugavpils masacre por el Einsatzkommando 3 y el ejército irregular lituano (9585 personas, incluyendo niños) * Julio-agosto: Masacre de Ponary (ca. 100 000 personas, incluyendo niños) * 18-22 de agosto: Kreis Rasainiai (masacre de 1020 niños) * 19 de agosto: Ukmerge (masacre de 88 niños) * Verano-otoño-invierno, Masacre de la población judía de Estonia (900 personas, incluyendo 101 niños) * 1 de septiembre: Marijampolė (masacre de 1404 niños) * 2 de septiembre: Wilno (masacre de 817 niños) * 4 de septiembre: Čekiškė (masacre de 60 niños) * 4 de septiembre: Seredžius (masacre de 126 niños) * 4 de septiembre: Veliuona (masacre de 86 niños) * 4 de septiembre: Zapyškis (masacre de 13 niños) * 6-8 de septiembre: Raseiniai (masacre de 415 niños) * 6-8 de septiembre: Jurbork (masacre de 412 personas, incluyendo niños) * 29 de octubre: Kaunas massacre (4273 niños) * 25 de noviembre: Kauen-F.IX (masacre de 175 niños) Noruega * Asesinato de los niños del Hogar para Niños Judíos en Oslo Países Bajos 1944 * 1 de octubre: Putten raid (552 deaths) * 5 de noviembre: Heusden Town Hall Massacre (134 personas, incluyendo 74 niños) Polonia * Masacre de Jedwabne * Holocausto en Polonia * Borów (masacre de 103 niños) * Expulsion of Poles by Nazi Germany * German AB-Aktion in Poland * Gmina Aleksandrów, Lublin Voivodeship * Gmina Besko * Gmina Gidle * Gmina Kłecko * Gmina Ryczywół * Gmina Siennica * Masacre de Huta Pieniacka * Intelligenzaktion Pommern * Pogromo de Jedwabne * Jeziorko woodland cemetery * Kidnapping of Polish children by Nazi Germany * Krasowo-Częstki (masacre de 83 niños) * Pogromos de Lviv * Massacres of Poles in Volhynia * Michniów (masacre de 48 niños) * Asesinatos de niños por Josef Mengele * Pacification Operations in German occupied Poland * Planned destruction of Warsaw * Masacre de Ponary * Operación Tannenberg * Szczecyn (masacre de 71 niños) * Valley of Death (Bydgoszcz) 1942 * 2 de julio: murder of children of Lidice in the Kulmhof extermination camp (82 niños) 1943 * 12 de marzo: asesinato de Czesława Kwoka in KZ Auschwitz-Birkenau (1 niño) * 23 de mayo: Kielce cemetery massacre (45 niños) * 3 de agosto: Szczurowa massacre (93 personas, incluyendo niños) * 29 de septiembre: Ostrówki (masacre de 246 niños) * 29 de septiembre: Wola Ostrowiecka (masacre de 220 niños) 1944 [[Archivo:Polish civilians murdered by German-SS-troops in Warsaw Uprising Warsaw August 1944.jpg|thumb|right|Película filmada por la resistencia polaca, que muestra los cadáveres de mujeres y niños asesinados en Varsovia por tropas de la [[SS-Sturmbrigade Dirlewanger|SS-Sturmbrigade Dirlewanger]] en Varsovia, agosto de 1944.]] thumb|Una columna de civiles polacos siendo conducida por soldados alemanes a lo largo de la calle Wolska, a principios de agosto de 1944. * 28 de febrero: Masacre de Huta Pieniacka * 28-29 de febrero: Masacre de Korosciatyn (ca. 150 personas, incluyendo niños) * 2 de junio: asesinato de los nueve hijos de Yekusiel Yehudah Halberstam * 4-25 de agosto: Masacre de Ochota (ca. 10 000 personas, incluyendo niños) * 5-8 de agosto: Masacre de Wola (40 000Muzeum Powstania otwarte, BBC Polish edition, 2 October 2004, Children accessed on 13 April 2007 up to 100,000O Powstaniu Warszawskim opowiada prof. Jerzy Kłoczowski, Gazeta Wyborcza – local Warsaw edition, 1998-08-01. Children accessed on 13 April 2007 personas, incluyendo niños) Rusia * Holocausto en Rusia * Commissar Order * German war crimes during the Battle of Moscow * German war crimes against Soviet civilians Serbia 1941 * 20-21 de octubre: masacre de Kragujevac (2300-5000 civiles asesinados, incluyendo a 217 niños) Ucrania * Holocausto en Ucrania * Babi Yar ** List of victims of the Babi Yar massacre * Drobytsky Yar * Lviv pogroms * Massacres of Poles in Volhynia 1941 * Junio: masacre de Czechow (6 niños) * 29-30 de septiembre: masacre de Babi Yar (33 771 personas, incluyendo niños: List of victims of the Babi Yar massacre) 1943 * 1-2 de marzo: masacre de Koriukivka * 29 de septiembre: masacre de Wola Ostrowiecka (220 niños) 1944 * 28 de febrero: masacre de Huta Pieniacka * 28-29 de febrero: masacre de Korosciatyn (ca. 150 personas, incluyendo niños) File:Bundesarchiv R 165 Bild-244-47, Asperg, Deportation von Sinti und Roma.jpg|Asperg. Sintis y Romaníes a punto de ser deportados, 22 de mayo de 1940. File:Bundesarchiv R 165 Bild-244-52, Asperg, Deportation von Sinti und Roma.jpg|Asperg. Niños sinti y romaní a punto de ser deportados, 22 de mayo de 1940. File:פוגרום יאשי 1.JPG|Iaşi. Cadáveres de judíos, 29 junio de 1941. File:Bundesarchiv B 145 Bild-F016206-0003, Russland, Deportation von Juden.jpg|Reichskommissariat Moskau. Mujeres y niños judíos son expulsados de sus hogares. Un soldado rumano marcha a su lado como guardián, 17 de julio de 1941. File:LiepajaLatvia1941.jpg|Miembros del 21º Batallón Policial Lituano hacen formar a un grupo de mujeres judías para su ejecución en una playa cerca de Liepāja, 1941. File:Bundesarchiv N 1576 Bild-003, Warschau, Bettelnde Kinder.jpg|Gueto de Varsovia, 1940/1943. |Gueto de Varsovia, 1940/1943. File:Askaris_im_Warschauer_Getto_-_1943.jpg|Alzamiento del Gueto de Varsovia – Foto del reporte de Jürgen Stroop a Heinrich Himmler, a partir de mayo de 1943. El título original en alemán dice: "Por la fuerza se retiraron de refugios subterráneos". La única persona identificada con certeza en la fotografía es Josef Blösche el soldado de la SS con el arma. File:Bundesarchiv Bild 183-74237-004, KZ Auschwitz-Birkenau, alte Frau und Kinder.jpg|Adolf Eichmann y sus oficiales fueron responsables por el asesinato de la mayor parte de la población judía en los guetos del territorio de Checoslovaquia, así como por el translado de hombres, mujeres y niños de diversas nacionalidades a los campos de exterminio, como KZ Auschwitz-Birkenau, mayo-junio de 1944. File:Polish civilians murdered by German-SS-troops in Warsaw Uprising Warsaw August 1944.jpg|Civiles polacos asesinados por las tropas del Waffen-SS (Oskar Dirlewanger) en el Alzamiento de Varsovia, agosto de 1944. File:Warsaw Uprising by Tomaszwski - After bombing.jpg|Recolectando cadáveres tras un bombardeo, durante el Alzamiento de Varsovia. La foto fue tomada en el patio de la casa número 23 de la calle Tamka, donde Tomaszewski fue capturado después de ser herido el 8 de setiembre de 1944. File:Bundesarchiv N 1576 Bild-006, Minsk, Juden.jpg|Minsk, 1941/1944. File:This boy's dead body, aflame, bears ghastly witness of the horror of the damage done by V-2 on main intersection in... - NARA - 531329.tif|El cadáver ardiendo de un muchacho muestra el daño producido por un misil V2 en una intersección de importancia en Amberes, sobre una línea principal de suministros hacia los Países Bajos, 1944. File:DeadBelgiumcivilians1944.jpg|Los cadáveres de hombres, mujeres y niños belgas, asesinados por soldados alemanes durante su contraofensiva en Luxemburgo y Bélgica, esperan ser identificados antes de su entierro, 1944. File:Children rounded up for deportation.JPG|Gueto de Litzmannstadt: Niños siendo reunidos para su deportación al campo de exterminio de Kulmhof. File:Memorial lidice children (2007)-commons.JPG|Memorial a los niños asesinados en Lidice. Véase también * Holocausto * Einsatzgruppen * Experimentación nazi en seres humanos * Crímenes de guerra de los Aliados * Bombardeo de Guernica * Crímenes de guerra británicos * Responsabilidad de mando * Generalplan Ost * German concentration camps * Crímenes de guerra italianas * Crímenes de guerra del Imperio del Japón * Crímenes de guerra soviéticos * Crímenes de guerra estadounidenses * Crímenes de guerra alemanes en Polonia Referencias Fuentes * United States Holocaust Memorial Museum – Article Children during the Holocaust; and online exhibitions Life in the Shadows; and Give Me Your Children * Holocaust Memorial Album Honoring more than 1.5 Million Souls Under 12 years of age that never returned ... from Holocaust Survivors and Remembrance Project: "Forget You Not" * Children and the Holocaust * Nazis kidnap Polish children Notas :Este artículo incorpora textos del United States Holocaust Memorial Museum, publicado de acuerdo con GFDL. Enlaces externos * The War Crimes of Dr Josef Mengele * German War Crimes of World War I * The Reich's forgotten atrocity * The Atrocities committed by German-Fascists in the USSR Categoría:Crímenes de guerra Categoría:Primera Guerra Mundial Categoría:Segunda Guerra Mundial Categoría:Crímenes de guerra nazis Categoría:Víctimas de la Primera Guerra Mundial Categoría:Víctimas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial